


113. revenge

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [249]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Outside the window – and beyond the windowsill where Helena is sitting, folded up like her switchblade – the sun is shining. Down the block some kids are yelling at each other. It’s a weird, weird day to be conducting business like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: reference to abuse]

“You’ve got two options,” says Sarah. She doesn’t say anything else, like for example what those options might _be_. She just keeps looking significantly at the desk in front of her, where a well-worn baseball bat is lying next to an equally used-looking switchblade. Outside the window – and beyond the windowsill where Helena is sitting, folded up like the switchblade – the sun is shining. Down the block some kids are yelling at each other. It’s a weird, weird day to be conducting business like this.

“Um,” says the girl across the table. There’s a bruise on her neck. No one in the room is looking at it, but they are all very aware that it’s there.

“If this isn’t what you want, that’s okay,” Sarah says; her voice is instantly gentler, her whole countenance softer than it was a moment ago. “There’re other places you can go, yeah? We’ve got numbers you can call, and if you need cash—”

“But,” Helena calls from the window, “if this is what you are wanting, pick knife. More fun this way.”

“Helena,” Sarah says. Voice of warning. Helena splays her hands out open – _I’m unarmed_ – before she goes back to looking out the window. One of her feet swings free and starts banging against the wall to no particular rhythm.

“No,” says the girl. “He was – no, I want this.”

“Alright,” Sarah says. She pulls open the desk drawer in front of her, which is stocked to the brim with candy bars and absolutely nothing else. Sarah pulls out three: Twix, Snickers, Milky Way. She tosses the Snickers to Helena, keeps the Milky Way, offers the Twix across the table. It’s accepted. For a moment the only sound is the crinkling of wrappers.

“How exactly—” the girl starts, and then stops. She laughs nervously to herself, peels down the candy bar wrapper and fixates herself with folding it perfectly around the chocolate. “I mean, no offense, but this is pretty weird.”

“No questions, no truths,” Helena says lazily.

“It’s lies, meathead.”

“I do not lie.”

Sarah turns her head back to the desk. “Had a shit boyfriend,” she says flatly. “Tried to end it, it – it didn’t work. Came home, she—” (she jerks her head in Helena’s general direction; Helena flashes her teeth in an almost-smile) “—gave me a bat. He had a car.” She shrugs a shoulder. “It helped.”

“Now we are business partners,” Helena says. “Fifty fifties.” Her chocolate bar is already gone; there’s caramel smeared around the corners of her mouth.

Slowly the girl keeps nibbling away at her chocolate bar; she reaches out two fingers and delicately taps the bat. Once. Then her hand shrinks back and she keeps eating.

Sarah leans forward, grabs the bat. She feels notches along the edge of it with loving familiarity. “We’ve got a fee,” she says. “Can you pay? If not, we’ll figure somethin’ out.”

“I can pay.”

“Then you are our business now,” says Helena, hopping down from the windowsill and perching on the edge of the desk. She reaches out and grabs Sarah’s Milky Way. “Oi,” Sarah says, but doesn’t move to stop her.

“So,” Helena says.

“So,” Sarah says. She smirks, feline and dangerous. “Tell us about his car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
